Somewhere in the Afterlife
by gnbrules
Summary: The late Remus and Tonks watch over their son as he buys his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Less emotional than you might think...in fact it's almost fluff/humor...Featured pairings are Remus/Tonks and James/Lily.


**Somewhere In the Afterlife **

**Summary: **The late Remus and Tonks watch over their son as he buys his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Less emotional than you might think...in fact it's almost fluff/humor...Featured pairings are Remus/Tonks and James/Lily.

**A/N: This started as an idea about the late Remus and Tonks watching over Teddy as he gets fitted for his first wizarding robes. Then I thought it would be fun to add in Sirius, Lily, and James...and **_**they **_**made it more interesting... **

Eleven year old Teddy Remus Lupin stepped in to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, accompanied by his godfather, Harry. Teddy was set to start at Hogwarts in September, and today he was buying all his school supplies.

Madam Malkin had him stand on a small stool, and she handed him a pair of wizarding robes. "Try those on, there's a good lad."

Teddy put on the lengthy robes. His excitement was obvious on his face.

Somewhere far away, or perhaps not far at all, depending on how you looked at it, Teddy's parents were watching down on him with pride and happiness.

"He's such a handsome boy..." said Tonks affectionately. "He looks so much like his dad." she grabbed Remus's hand and squeezed it gently. He grinned.

"Only because he _tries _to. That's why he's got brown hair and brown eyes today. He _should _be taking after his mother, if he had any sense of style."

Tonks laughed. "Well, if nothing else, I hope he has your sense of balance. I don't really want him to be tripping over his own feet all his life..."

"Really? I hope he has _your_ sense of balance. I found it rather endearing, you know. Especially when you think about how we met."

Tonks scowled. "You always find a way to bring that into the mix."

"It was a dark and stormy night. Dear Nymphadora Tonks couldn't help but stumble on the stairs of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and she fell -"

"Straight into the arms of a _too old, too poor, too dangerous _werewolf."

Remus laughed. "You remembered. I'm touched."

"Like I could forget."

Remus and Tonks continued to watch their son as he moved from shop to shop, buying supplies. Occasionally they made some commentary on his progress.

("Unicorn hair? Wasn't your wand a unicorn core, Remus?")

("Oh, look. Harry's getting him an owl. I wonder what he'll name it...")

("And now they're getting ice cream. What a good godfather we picked out.")

"Moony!" called a voice from behind them, and both Tonks and Remus turned to see Lily and James Potter coming towards them.

"Still watching your kid, Remus?" asked James airily. The black haired man stopped beside them to glance down at Diagon Alley. Lily went to stand by Tonks.

"Of course I am. He's getting all his school supplies today." said Remus proudly.

"Aw, well. Just figured I'd tell you that Sirius is pitching a fit. He wants you to play Quidditch with us. His side is losing, of course."

"He'll have to wait." said Remus, who was watching his son admire a racing broom through a store window.

James sighed and looked down to see his own son below him. "Speaking of Quidditch...I'm surprised Harry's not getting Teddy a broomstick."

"It's against the rules for first years," replied Remus automatically.

"So? Harry got one in his first year. Why shouldn't Teddy get one?"

Lily sighed. "Forever the rule-breaker, for all eternity. Lucky me..." she said, and Tonks chuckled.

The group watched as Harry ruffled Teddy's hair in an affectionate way, and James beamed proudly. "We raised a good kid, Lily..."

"Well, technically, we didn't raise him." she corrected him.

"Whatever. We _conceived _a good kid."

"Well, he's not a kid any-" started Remus, but he was interrupted by someone calling out.

"Moony, I'm not joking!" They all turned as one to see Sirius striding towards them, looking both annoyed and amused. "I need you on my team. That Myrna Lovegood is a nice lady, but as a Keeper, she's a _nightmare. _She was holding the Quaffle and remarking on its similarity to a Scarlet Horn-Pixie, whatever that is. I couldn't get the thing out of her hands for a full five minutes. I'm not even sure _why_ she asked to play..."

Sirius paused to stare down at Diagon Alley, where Harry was leading young Teddy back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"They're done shopping, Moony. So don't tell me you're going to watch him go back to Andromeda's house too. You've got years and years and years to watch him."

"I know...but..."

Sirius sighed wistfully, then clapped a supportive hand onto Remus's shoulder. "Yeah, I know...it's hard to leave them..." he paused, looking sad and mildly regretful, but it only lasted a moment. "Still, at least Harry's taking good care of him...best choice of a godfather, _ever. _Besides me, of course." he grinned.

Lily and Tonks rolled their eyes, but James and Remus both laughed.

Remus turned to his wife with a small smile. "What do you say, Dora? Enough Teddy watching for now? Do you want to play on Sirius's Quidditch team, so we can annihilate James, finally?"

"That sounds great, Remus." she said, winking cheekily at her husband's old friend.

James scowled. "Didn't know you were getting Tonks too." he mumbled annoyedly.

And together, the small group of friends turned away from their view of Diagon Alley and headed toward the nearby Quidditch pitch of the afterlife.

**A/N: Marauders are fun. ;) Reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated. **


End file.
